


Twerk and Grind

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Series: Chemistry Doesn't Need Sound [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ASL, Alcohol, Also Lucy is thirsty af for Natsu when drunk, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Natsu can be hella smooth when he wants to be, Recreational Drug Use, deaf!Natsu, its both, or is that Lucy's drunk goggles?, pre smut, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: A frat party is always the perfect time to showcase dancing skills. Some just have more than others.





	Twerk and Grind

Lucy stood next to Natsu, her pink lemonade cooler in one hand and a red solo cup of whatever horrible beer mix was cheapest at the liquor store the men's soccer team had raided for their 'We Made It To The First Round Of Finals Which Frankly No One Expected' house party in the other. Natsu dropped the arms he had crossed over his chest, not looking at her even as he pulled her into his side. Not that Lucy could blame him, seeing as how she too was unable to tear away from the scene before her.

It had that kind of car-wreck feeling, the one with no ambulances but pieces of blue metal four lanes across so that people didn't feel  _as_  bad gawking at it. It also had the same number of cell phones out to record it and post it online to last until one world leader pissed off another equally crazy one on Twitter and sent them all into a nuclear winter, but that just might be Lucy's Current Politics 400 and the three jello shots she had done with Cana in the kitchen a half hour ago talking.

"What in God's name is happening here," Lucy said flatly. Natsu took his beer from Lucy and sipped it, head cocked in confusion as he continued to watch.

Cobra looked at her from the corner of his eye from her other side, answering her kinda-serious question just as tonelessly.

"Loke challenged Gray to a dance contest and then this happened."

"Okay, but why is Juvia twerking?"

"You're the one who brought her to a frat party," Cobra shrugged, as unhelpful as ever.

"As if I would come to  _Nick's_  party without at least seven people to act as a buffer," Lucy scoffed. Lucy had reluctantly allowed the lacrosse girls to drag her out tonight, despite the fact that Nick, the captain of the men's soccer team, was the one hosting it. And had hit on Lucy everytime they crossed paths, sometimes in front of Natsu.

So she brought a crowd, both to piss him off and keep him at arms length. Not that most of the people that had come with Lucy had been invited, but at this point it wasn't a surprise to see Lucy amidst a swarm of loud and energetic college students. "Why are you here anyway, don't you always say you'd rather put your head in a viper's mouth than go to a jock frat?"

"Laxus begged me to, one of the dicks in his advanced electrical physics class is on the team," Cobra said. Lucy nodded like she believed him, taking a sip of her drink.

Cobra growled something under his breath before he slipped away, leaving Lucy to consider all the ways she could stop the slowly worsening dancing in front of her. Juvia was white-girl-wasted, and was dancing like one. Which to be fair, she was, just like Lucy. Levy was supposed to be watching her, but seeing as how she was the permanent DD/babysitter Lucy could understand not dealing with a drunk Juvia trying to impress a drunk Gray. Who was no longer in the room.

She felt the weight of Natsu's gaze on the side of her face, turning to him with a questioning look. "She is not even on the beat." he signed, eyebrows pinched and more confused than anything. "I can dance on the beat and I have no hearing."

Lucy choked on her sip, whining as fizz and vodka burned her nose. Natsu cackled, head thrown back at Lucy's pain. She dug her elbow into his side sharply, returning the glaring pout he shot her. Rolling her eyes, Lucy gave him a gentler elbow in a different spot, allowing Natsu to pull her closer to his chest.

"We should stop this," Lucy signed, gesturing in the general vicinity of where Juvia was dancing with her hands on her knees, hair half covering her flushed face, hips moving in what Lucy thought was supposed to be twerking. It wasn't that Juvia was flat, it was just that she had all the coordination of a newborn deer when she wasn't in the water.

"We should," Natsu agreed, making absolutely no movement to do any such thing.

"Or…" Lucy let her hand waver in the air from side to side, leaning more towards the door.

"Gray can handle it," Natsu smiled at her, bright and cheery as he shook a tightly closed fist before making a releasing motion. Lucy ignored the direct translation of one of Natsu's many names for Gray -cold jack off. They wandered away from the crowd just in time to see Erza step into the circle and through an entire blanket over Juvia, the music changing to a pop song rather than the ten minute EDM one that Lucy was pretty sure had been put on repeat.

Lucy smiled and waved at people she knew as they walked through the house, giggling and tapping the neck of her bottle with her goalie. Who was sitting on the lap of the redheaded scorekeeper with the eyebrow piercing and bold lipstick choices. Lucy wondered how long the coffee brown make-up would take to wash off, or if the team would be teasing Kiki about it during tomorrow's afternoon practice.

She let Natsu lead them, her head already a little spinny and her feet not working as well as they should be. Looked like those shots were hitting full force now. They passed through the patio/shack room off the kitchen, Natsu grunting a nod at Laxus who was sitting with Freed, Bixlow, Cobra, and several people she didn't know the names off, a couple blunts and a pipe being passed around the group. She crinkled her nose at the smell of pot, strong in the smaller room. She stuck her tongue out at Cobra's smirk and held her middle finger behind her back at her stoner cousin as she followed Natsu up the steps that led to the second floor.

Lucy tripped over the last step, giggling as she fell into Natsu's chest. She beamed under his fond look, wrapping her arm around his waist and falling into step beside him. Big crowds could get a bit much for Natsu when it wasn't a concert, and Lucy loved that he always wanted to bring her with him when he needed to get away.

Lucy raised an eyebrow when Natsu led them into Nick's room, sitting on the bed a sober Lucy couldn't be payed to touch. Her eyebrows rose higher when Natsu locked the door, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other as she waited for Natsu to turn to her.

"Figured we could cock block that dick and get away from the party at the same time," Natsu grinned at her, voice low and gravelly and pulling a shiver from Lucy.

"Why'd you wanna get away?"

The words left her before her brain caught them, but almost-drunk Lucy didn't care. She swung her leg subtly, watching Natsu trace the line of her shin and thigh, his eyes hooded low and a different energy from before making Lucy shiver a second time. He walked the several steps to her, hand warm and rough on her knee. His fingers shifted as he gave her a gentle squeeze, leaving trails of goosebumps in his wake.

"You laughed when I said I could dance," Natsu murmured, hand leaving her knee to run down her bicep, Lucy allowing him to pull her arm to him, her fingers small in his palm where they settled. He pulled her up, Lucy entranced as Natsu guided her to her feet, and then to the middle of the room. "I wanna show ya how good I can dance."

"Okay," Lucy breathed, not really knowing what else to do. The lighting of the room made all of Natsu's features sharper, piercings glinting in the light from the open window, dark look in his eyes hungry and intoxicating, pink hair wild and dangerous. His hand on her back was heavy, pulling her close to him so their chests touched. Lucy leaned in even closer when his hand dropped low, squeezing her ass as Lucy pushed into his fist. They started to move side to side, swaying with the beat Lucy could feel reverberate through the floorboards and up into her bones. She knew Natsu could feel it too, his lead confident as he moved their hips together. It was lewd and dirty and  _hot_ , grinding with Natsu in the dark.

Natsu grinned at her, sharp teeth showing off his smugness as Lucy moved her hands from his chest. She held onto one of his arms, strong bicep and tricep flexing under her fingers and making her mouth water, other holding onto the back of his neck as she pulled herself even closer to him.

"Told ya I could dance," Natsu purred.

"I like your voice," Lucy said, lost as she stared into his emerald eyes and felt his body move against hers to the pounding bass and drums of the music. Natsu blinked at the random comment, grin soft as he leaned down and brushed his nose against hers.

"I like your face," he said, gripping her ass even tighter and leading her against his steady rolls, thick thigh slipping between her own. She kissed him, unable to hold back any longer. The hand on his neck moved higher and pushed against the grain of his spikes, hairs soft between her fingers. His tongue brushed on her lower lip, eagerly moving against her own after she let him in. Natsu pushed into her, holding Lucy tight despite leaning over her, making him hold her weight to stop from falling. Lucy trusted him though, and clung to him as she ground against the growing hardness she felt forming where their hips met.

The song changed, beat harder and slower than before,  _Young Dumb & Broke _floating through the floor. Natsu pushed into Lucy harder, kissing her neck with heavy sucks and light teeth as he ground into her, rolls matching the beat as if Natsu was the one setting the pace and not the song.

"You keep this up and I'm gonna have to fuck you in this gross frat house," Lucy groaned, pulling back and holding Natsu's wolfish gaze. She bit her lip, whine caught in her throat when Natsu lifted her leg to hook on his hip, crushing them together, all pretense of dancing gone.

"You're so hot when you dirty talk," Natsu growled. He picked her up, Lucy squeaking at the sudden lift but quickly readjusting. She claimed Natsu's mouth in a heated kiss, burying both hands in his hair as he carried her to Nick's bed. His hand slipped under the short hem of her jean shorts, riding the denim high and tight against her core as he groped her ass.

Lucy didn't know about Nick, but at least his  _bed_  was going to see a proper fucking tonight. Especially since Natsu liked to make it a game to see how many times he could make Lucy cum before they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; I'm sorry this took so long to get to but! It's here! And I'm done school! for now lmao
> 
> So this started out in one way and then… turned into… soft grinding? sexy party time? Lucy's gonna be gross and fuck on a dudes bed like true college trash? Natsu doesn't give a shit either way lmao
> 
> Also! I've been reading up more on how to write ASL so hopefully that will be coming across in future pieces! I'll prob never stop learning how to better convey Natsu's story and the experience of deaf people/those around them, and anything y'all can say is a huge help!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
